


Prom Queen

by ladyqueerfoot



Series: Danganronpa Brainrot [1]
Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Biting, Chickens, Cooking, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, New York City, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pasta, Prom, Shameless Smut, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyqueerfoot/pseuds/ladyqueerfoot
Summary: “I just think it's sad you never went to prom, that’s all." You've never been to prom before and Kaede Akamatsu has a way to give you the missed experience from your teenage years you never thought you needed.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader
Series: Danganronpa Brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014975
Kudos: 26





	Prom Queen

It’s your third date with Kaede Akamatsu and you can hardly believe you’ve been blessed enough with her presence alone this many times. In fact, you could hardly believe it when you asked her out one day after work. You both work at a theatre together, Kaede playing piano (like a fucking goddess) in the pit whilst you assist the stage manager every show, so while you don’t see much of the girl during performances, intermission is always a special treasure. On the particular night where you asked her to get drinks after the show, there had been a malfunction with the theatre’s lighting system so you had plenty of time to make sure the moment was right –even though you planned on asking her out anyways that evening.

“Are you sure?” You remember the way her face lit up when you asked, “And you mean like a _date_ date… right?”

It was stupidly easy to impress her, but you loved doing it anyways. Every time you did the smallest gesture, opening the door for her, holding her hand on the subway, helping her practice for the overture of the show, Kaede always acted like you had handed her a one hundred dollar bill, though that wasn’t enough money to describe how much her smile was worth seeing to you. Everything was worth it when it came to Miss Kaede Akamatsu.

Your second date with her was just a week later, a trip to the Met to see the exhibit on last year’s gala. She’d wanted to see it for months now but she hardly had time in her busy schedule which was why she was _so_ smiley when you grabbed her hand and told her where you were going. Seeing her face as she looked at all the fancy outfits neither of you would ever be able to afford was a more beautiful work of art than everything else in the museum.

And now it’s your third date with her, and it’s _way_ more simple. Just you and her, in your apartment as you make ravioli and chicken for the two of you to enjoy for dinner. It’s less flashy than your previous dates with Kaede, but that’s alright, she’s there and it’s the only thing that matters. You’ve always been so insecure in your cooking, so seeing Kaede enjoy it is the best feeling in the world, even if she’s lying, which you think she is.

“I just can’t believe you’ve made this for me,” Her voice was as melodious as usual, “I had no idea you were _such_ a good cook.”

Even if she was lying, it was nice to hear her validation, “I had no idea either.”

It _was_ the best ravioli and chicken you’d made, so maybe Kaede wasn’t lying.

You take a moment to look at her face (your favorite sight on the planet), examining her perfect features, her button nose, the light flush in her cheeks and that sickeningly charming smile of hers that blows your mind every time you see it. Of course she catches you staring, but it’s alright because she was staring at you to.

“You know…” Kaede cut through the tension with a knife, “I don’t know much about your life before you moved to New York.”

It’s an odd question of her to ask, but you never mind answering her questions. If its something that Kaede wants to know, than it’s a great question, your childhood was just painfully uninteresting and nothing compared to her upbringing of music and hope and despair, “I’m an open book, though I don’t reckon anything that I’ll have to say will be particularly interesting to you.”

“Everything you say is interesting to me,” She winks, her tone suddenly lower than it’s typical bubbles, “What was high school like for you? We’ve talked a lot about that weird boarding school of mine but I just think it’s unfair that I don’t know anything about yours.”

“Well it’s not really all that fascinating to tell you the truth,” You laugh, a light chuckle leaving Kaede’s lips following, “It was a standard American school. I went there from eight to three every day, went to football games on the weekends, did homework and hated it. I had a few friends, but nobody I keep in touch with today. Senior year was a mess though, I was so focused on deciding where to attend college that I completely forgot my prom.”

Kaede gasps, like her heart is about to fall out of her chest and you panic in return, “D-did I say something wrong.”

“Not at all,” She sticks her fork into a piece of chicken and gets up, “I just think its sad you never went to prom, that’s all.”

“It really isn’t a big deal, Kaede,” You’re confused as to why the hell she’s gotten up and why the hell she’s looking around your living room like a madwoman on a quest, “May I ask what you’re doing.”

“Do you have a radio?” She quirks her brow, her smile slanted with inquisition, “Or would you prefer I just use my phone?”

“Use your phone for what?” Your confusion is never-ending, “I don’t have a radio though. I’m sorry.”

She sighs and whips out her phone, a case that resembles keys on a piano protecting it from damage, “Hey Siri, play Can’t Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley.”

Before the music can even begin to play, Kaede walks next to you and sets the phone on the table. She looks at your hand before placing her hand on yours, “May I have this dance?”

“Excuse me?” Obviously you’re going to dance with her, even if you’re not sure why, you just enjoy playing coy with her so damn much.

“It’s just, I noticed that you’re here at prom alone and I was wondering if you’d like to dance with me. I think you’re stunning by the way. Your outfit looks great on you.”

That’s when it clicks. As insignificant as it was to you, and as much as you really didn’t care at the time, Kaede Akamatsu is giving you the prom you never had.

“Well if I’ve got to be here anyways,” You play into the joke as Elvis begins to sing, “I suppose I’ll dance with you.”

Kaede guides you out of your chair and helps you stand, lauding as you wipe the pasta sauce from your face before placing her arms around your neck and guiding you away from the table. You gulp, not really sure what to make of the situation other than the fact that she has you absolutely smitten before wrapping your arms around her waist.

_(Wise man said, only fools rush in…._

_but I can’t help falling in love with you)_

She helps you sway to the music, the way she’s naturally good with rhythm showing itself as you sway to each and every beat of the song, her arms still around your neck. You’ve once again found yourself looking at her face and how flustered yet happy she appears to be, but more specifically you can’t help but look at her lips.

You’ve kissed Kaede before, when you dropped her at her door after your last date, but you’ve never _really_ kissed her the way you’ve always wanted to.

“You want to kiss me, don’t you,” She smirks as you nod your head, just as flustered as she is now. She giggles before holding her hand under your chin and lightly pressing her lips against yours.

_(Take my hand, take my whole life too…_

_‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you)_

Kaede hums along to the song inside your mouth and you start to kiss her back. The vanilla cinnamon chapstick she’s got on is particularly delicious. Slowly but surely your kisses intensify, your hands move from around her waist to behind her head as you run your fingers through her blonde hair and scratch her head. Her arms are still around your neck tickling your knape with glee.

You are entangled in Kaede Akamatsu and you sure as hell aren’t complaining about it.

As you continue to sway to Elvis and you continue to kiss her, you feel the two of you wobble, probably because your arms are causing you to fall. And you do fall. You and Kaede fall down onto your green sofa, the girl landing nearly on top of you.

She takes a break from kissing you to arch her back on top of you with her palms on your chest. Your legs are slightly spread apart and she’s twisting hers with yours, “You still want to kiss me, right?”

A stupid question that you don’t answer, choosing to just kiss her instead. It’s more intense now that you’re both lying down, and her body is the closest it’s ever been to yours, which is why you can’t stop shivering with every touch she blesses you with.

Even through your bodies are no longer dancing, your lips certainly are. The music has stopped but your kisses still have a sense of rhythm to them, Kaede slighting opening her mouth so that she can tickle your teeth with her tongue. You can’t stop giggling… she’s just; she’s just so good to you and you don’t know why. She eventually guides your hands down her back, still kissing you until your hands reach her ass, “If we’re going to pretend to be horny teenagers, you might as well grab it.”

“So this is all pretend then?” You laugh because you know it isn’t.

She doesn’t respond, instead putting her hand on top of yours and helping you squeeze her. While you’ve never been one to stare at people’s bodies, you always thought that Kaede was particularly gifted in the ass department. She smiled as your hand sinks into her cheek, “I liked that.”

“Did you now?” You feel more comfortable now so you guide your hands down her thighs, the cool touch of her skin making you shiver just as much. You’re still kissing her because of course you are, but your more focused on her neck.

“Oh,” Kaede sits up on top of you, “What are you staring at my neck for?”

“Well if we’re pretending we’re in high school I might as well give you a hickey or two,” You chuckle, praying you’re not coming on too strong.

Kaede pulls you so that you’re sitting as well, “I’m inclined to agree with that statement.”

Admittedly you’re a bit scared because you’ve never marked anybody before, and you certainly don’t want to get too rough and hurt _her_ in particular, but you give it your best show and sink your teeth into her neck as she places her hands on your head whilst you give a light pull to her angelic flesh. A sense of pride fills within you once you remove your lips and see the daintiest little rose-colored mark in the shape of a heart on Kaede’s neck, “You did a great job! I love it.”

You laugh for a moment before realizing that you’re not kissing Kaede and you sure as hell wish you were so you resume to do so, “Sorry, I just really have to kiss you.”

Of course she doesn’t mind so she allows you to kiss her for a few moments before she pulls away again. You know what’s on her mind but you don’t want to initiate it. Luckily, Kaede takes off her shirt and throws it across the room.

“It was getting a bit too hot in here,” She admits, tugging at your shirt as to suggest that you should do the same as her. Of course you comply, anything to be even closer to Kaede. You laugh as it hits a lamp in the corner of the room and lands on top of hit, “You can worry about that later.”

You don’t know how much longer you can handle it, as you’ve admittedly become so consumed with lust in the past twenty minutes, you wouldn’t be surprised if you came without her even taking off her pants (not that you would mind her taking off her pants).

All in due time though. You have to work your way up to it, even though you both want it. You can tell just by the wicked glint in her eyes that she means business, even if you can’t help but look down at her breasts.

“I-I want to touch t-them?” As Kaede sways they bounce, “P-please.”

“Of course!” She smiles before guiding her hand on top of her right breast, tucking her finger beneath her bra, allowing you to do the honors of peeling it off her. You do so and Kaede let’s out the faintest little moan, “T-thank you.”

You take that as a sign that she likes what you’re doing, and that she wants more. She glances up at your lips and then points.

“You want me to kiss you there?” She grabs your head and presses it down on top of her breast, lining your mouth with her nipple. You open your mouth to engulf yourself in Kaede Akamatsu, as she whimpers your name before you cover her mouth with your hand, “Please. I’m not finished yet.”

“Oh?” She hops off the couch and pulls down her leggings with a shimmy, “Again, this goes great with the prom theme.”

“Anything for you,” You pull her closer to you and hook your fingers through her panties, pulling them down with a bit of difficulty as her cum has gotten sticky. Once she loops her legs out of the panties she grabs your hand and holds them to your face.

“Your pasta was good but I imagine you want dessert,” Kaede continues to shake the product of your kissing and touching, slowly bringing it closer to her mouth. You stick your tongue out, admittedly curious what she tastes like, but before you can get a sample she pulls her panties away from you and throws them across the wall, “If you’re so curious then you should dive right in and taste it yourself.”

You appreciate her invitation, grabbing her torso and pressing her against the sofa, tickling her sides with glee whilst she wraps her legs around your shoulders and pushes you down to her bare cunt. It’s cute, but you’re not going to give her what she wants that easily, “Oh Kaede, you think you’re getting this so easily?”

Before she can answer, you jam your left pointer finger inside he pussy, using your thumb to rub her clit. You look at her face, her eyes blinking and her lips trembling. She tries to open her mouth but, “Kaede! Why can’t you be good and wait until I’m done?”

“I-I’m sorry,” She stutters, “Go on, please.”

“Thank you for the permission babygirl,” You don’t know what provoked you to say that but you just decide to own it, “I’ll take my time.”

You get back to your handiwork, brushing your finger against the lips of her cunt like you’re playing a violin, her shuddering the real music; she can’t quite stay quiet. You insert your ring finger, continuing to rub her clit as your two fingers inside of her move as though they’re taking steps, walking faster and faster until you’re running inside of her. Her breathing intensifies until you feel air coming outside her nose onto your head.

You almost feel bad, like you’ve kept her waiting for far too long and now she’s finally ready to get what she wants, “If I do this will you be good, Kaede?”

She nods, “Please.”

You remove the fingers from inside her and spread her lips so you can make a pathway for your tongue, taking a moment to lick your pointer. She tastes almost as sweet as her smile, and _way_ better than your chicken and pasta.

“Get on with it,” Kaede pleads before you shut her up once more.

“I’m just cleansing my palette before dessert.”

You wait for her to whimper again before finally entering the girl with your tongue, savoring her texture and flavour like she’s your final meal before you die. You could die in that moment, you’d be plenty satisfied. You’d have been satisfied with just the dancing even.

As you work your tongue through her pussy, finding the spot behind her clit and holding onto it with you mouth, thoughts begin to race through your mind.

_What if this is where I peak? What if my life never gets better than this? How could my life possibly get better than this?_

You sigh, continuing to kiss Kaede’s insides, beginning to use your hands to touch the rest of her body when she lets go, “Please, I need to finish.”

You don’t want to let her. You want to rearrange her insides until she’s senseless but you realize you’ll fuck her once more and it can wait, “Sure… but only because you’ve been so good.”

“F-fuck,” She’s moans before calling your name and grabbing onto your body, slamming you down on top of her.

If Kaede’s voice was a song than her moans are a symphony. The way her lips curl and her eyes water as you continue to touch her, “You’re so ethereal.”

She goes silent, sitting up from the couch and fixing her now disheveled hair, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes,” Your reply is simple, “Ask me anything?”

“I just wanted to ask how it feels to finally be the prom queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fuck why am I like this? Anyways feel free to comment, I have such a crush on Kaede.


End file.
